


Follow for Follow?

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Star Wars but with Twitter, The Galaxy's greatest weapon: The Internet, Verified Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: GMZ @GMZ  ✓Are Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku in love? WATCH ELEVATOR FOOTAGE HERE: [video]Alternatively, how fucked would Rey and Kylo be if Twitter existed in their galaxy.





	Follow for Follow?

**GMZ @GMZ** **✓**

NEW: [LEAKED] Footage of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and the Jedi of the Resistance. Is it a possible affair?

 

**First Order @FirstOrder** **✓**

We are conducting a thorough investigation into the leak, as we take matters of security very seriously.

 

**Intergalactic Broadcasting Company @IBC** **✓**

BREAKING: The First Order releases statement on leaked videos of the Supreme Leader and Resistance affiliates

 

**GMZ @GMZ** **✓**

Are Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku in love? WATCH ELEVATOR FOOTAGE HERE: [video]

 

**yanith @8thyavin**

wait… that’s what kylo ren looks like without his mask??

 **\--ris @vavyprime **IKR i definitely wasn’t expecting him to be human

 

**Kraig @galaxy_089**

The idea of Kylo Ren and the last Jedi having an affair is such bullshit. Please tell me no one believes this shit.

 -- **Xavier @beemerboy  **Idk dude, the video was pretty steamy. Have you watched it? They’re definitely fucking.

 ---- **Kraig @galaxy_089** Ugh.

 

**Yolanda @mandawhoreian**

Kylo Ren, huh? Maybe I am a white man’s whore.

 

**trunah @tr_xx_h**

kylo ren………… and rey hmmm

 

**Kylo Ren’s Hair Routine @ny0000m**

who tf is ben

 

**#1 rey stan @jakkuwus**

wHY DID SHE CALL HIM BEN I’M LOSING MY MIND

 

**gye @GYE_1**

kylo ren is sexy wtfwtfwtfwtf

 

**Sukhi @planet2planet**

Kinda disgusted by the amount of thirst tweets I’ve seen over the past hour about Kylo Ren.

 

**Kira @crackedsvbers**

kylo’s so cute uwu

 

**Ura @NABAE**

the idea of the last jedi and the supreme leader being in love is romantic as shit and you can’t change my mind

 

**THE FIRST JEDI @spicedup_**

wtf can’t believe kylo ren stole my girl like that

\-- **Ura** **@NABAE** like you had a chance anyways lol

 **\----** **THE FIRST JEDI @spicedup_**  wayment are you from naboo?  cuz i’m tryna make you ma boo

 **\------ Ura @NABAE **LMAO

 

**gerea @gereaaaax**

ugh i want a boy to look at me the way kylo ren looks at rey

 

**Hana @NotTheCity**

Unmasked Kylo Ren is making me feel things. Is that normal? Is anyone else having these symptoms?

\-- **Rian @RIAm**  girl, same.

**Peero @PJ_Keo**

why does kylo ren’s face look like that lmfao

 

**qilya @maskedbois**

anyone else feel kinda weird that people only care about kylo now because of that video :/

  **\--** **Kira @crackedsvbers**??? he’s literally the supreme leader

 

**Finn @notFN_2187** **✓**

Ok… so. Rey won’t talk to anyone about what happened. What the hell.

**Leia Organa @GeneralOrgana** **✓**

On behalf of Resistance member, Rey of Jakku, we kindly ask for privacy. This is a delicate matter and we assure you that we are just as shocked as everyone else.

 

**Rogelio @RogerThat**

anyone else think that han solo and kylo ren kinda look alike #conspiracy

\-- **Lucius @lusciousboii**  you trippin fr

 

**felix @felinefelix**

kylo ren smashed rey’s jedi cheeks

 -- **gye @GYE_1**  god i wish that were me

  **\--** **Peero @PJ_Keo** **.@FirstOrder **arrest him

 

**leia’s buns @leiasgalaxyy**

leia deserves better than rey ugh

 

**Lena @UghLena**

Why does everyone think Kylo Ren and Rey are a thing?

 

**#1 rey stan @jakkuwus**

do you think rey calls him ben in bed

  **\-- samir @bluebeamerz** I-

 

**First Order @FirstOrder** **✓**

The galaxy is our top priority. We are proud to serve our people.

 **\-- Leia** **Organa @GeneralOrgana** **✓** The First Order has done nothing but spread fear into the hearts of its citizens.

 **\--** **leia’s buns @leiasgalaxyy**  your organization is disgusting #overthrow

 **\-- samir @bluebeamerz **tell kylo ren to make a twitter

 

**Kylo Ren @SupremeLeader ✓**

It has come to my attention that a video of myself and a member of the Resistance has been publicized. Yes, the footage is real. No, the last Jedi and I are not in a relationship, nor do I appreciate the constant pressure from the press on the subject to the point where I have been forced to make this account.

 

**Kylo Ren @SupremeLeader ✓**

This will be the only time I acknowledge the video. I would like to thank **@FirstOrder** for all they have helped me accomplish within my short term, as well as the people of the galaxy.

 

**Intergalactic Broadcasting Company @IBC  ✓**

The First Order has officially lifted an embargo that was placed upon the planets Coruscant and Naboo on order of Supreme Leader Ren.

 

**samir @bluebeamerz**

H E ACTUALLY MADE AN ACCONUNT????>@##??

 

**samir @bluebeamerz**

SPARE DICK SIR

 

**Kira @crackedsvbers**

omfg a TWITTER???

 

**Rey @Rey_Resistance ✓**

Funny.

  **\-- Finn @notFN_2187 ✓ **????

 

**samir @bluebeamerz**

REY YY UJUYYY ? WHA T IS HAPPENIN G

 

**#1 rey stan @jakkuwus**

HER FIRST TWWET IS  ASUBTWEET @ KYLO FUCKING REN WHAT A QUEEEEN

 

**GMZ @GMZ ✓**

Supreme Leader Ren and Rey of the Resistance have both made twitter accounts following a leaked video of the two earlier in the week. Are there troubles in paradise?

 

**GMZ @GMZ ✓**

BREAKING: NEW: Pictures of Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku together on the planet of Naboo.

 

**Kira @crackedsvbers**

i’m dead. i’ve died and gone to a better place.

 

**#1 rey stan @jakkuwus**

REYLO IS REAL

 

**Lena @UghLena**

I guess Kylo Ren and Rey are a thing.

 

**Rey @Rey_Resistance** ****✓** **

Well, this is awkward. #Surprise

 

**Author's Note:**

> nice !


End file.
